


Stolen Moments

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciaran welcomes her lover home. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Stolen Moments.**

 

The bed is awfully cold when one has to sleep alone.

Lord’s Blade Ciaran realizes this quite bitterly. It has been this way for the last week or so, ever since they sent out her lover to conduct business in Carim. Just thinking of it makes her resentful. Of course, she knows that as part of Gwyn’s Four Knights duty will always come first. It has always been that way and it always will be. Still, that does not mean she’ll have to like it.

Artorias. How she misses him. The youngest of Gwyn’s Four Knights, a mere few winters younger than her. The times that she used to mock him over this are long gone. The boy became a man within a few short years and she soon had no reason to see him as a mere apprentice. He is her equal, her comrade-in-arms and after an agonizingly long time of dancing around the matter, he has now also become her lover.

So she waits for him. None of the other Knights know, but she does. She waits in the bed that she secretly shares with him and that bed feels overwhelmingly large and lonely without him in it. It doesn’t matter. She knows he will be home soon and when he is, she wants to be there to greet him. 

Suddenly, the sound of a heavy door opening draws her attention. She raises her head from the pillow somewhat, only to smile. Even in the dark, she recognizes her lover’s gleaming silver and blue armor. It is clear that he has noticed her presence as well. She can feel him cock his head.

“You waited for me, Ciaran?”

She grins at him. “You took awfully long, Artorias. I expect better of a Knight.”

His chuckle indicates he caught onto her jest. “Alas, it seems I have failed in upholding my principles then. I beg your forgiveness, Ciaran. Let me make up for my absence, provided you are not too…fatigued.”

Again, Ciaran finds it hard to resist the smile creeping onto her lips. It is second nature to Artorias to care about the wellbeing of his cohorts and as his lover, she is no exception. Still, she is nowhere near tired enough to go to sleep and all too eager to make up for time apart. 

She kicks the blankets off, lights a candle and approaches him. She has chosen to wear nothing but some thin sleeping silks and she can instantly tell her lover notices. He stands frozen beside the bed, clearly eyeing her from behind his visor. She smirks, putting a hand on her hip. 

“Are you going to undress? It will be awfully uncomfortable to make love to a man all dressed in iron.”

That remark finally stirs him from his reverie. She can hear his sword drop to the ground with a heavy clunking noise, soon followed his sections of armor as he undoes them with practiced ease. It is a far cry from the nervous young man she first invited into her bed, who had never had a woman before and was too tense to even get out of his own clothes. How the times have changed indeed. 

Soon, he is on her. In one fell swoop, he scoops her off the ground and places her on the bed, kissing her hard. His fingers claw impatiently at the silk and she swears she can hear some tearing at the seams, though she cannot possibly bring herself to care right now. Her fingers weave into his hair as she roughly jerks him closer. She has been without him for too long.

It seems Artorias is not in the mood to be patient either. He soon pulls away, ignoring her swearing, and moves to her chest. Whatever curses she plans to hurl at him soon die in her throat as he wraps his lips around a nipple. She hisses and her body grows slack as she feels his tongue trace circles around the sensitive nub. Goosebumps form across her neck feeling his warm breath against her skin and a soft sigh escapes her lips. 

She squirms as little as he massages the neglected breast with his free hand. His fingers gently knead the pale flesh, carefully pinching it, and she can tell he’s smirking when she whimpers ever so slightly. She bites back another whimper as his teeth graze against her nipple, while he rubs the other with his thumb at the same time. His movements are languid and deliberate and it isn’t long before she can feel herself getting wet. 

Obviously, that was what Artorias was waiting for as well. She barely contains a moan as the fingers of his free hand flick across the tender spot between her legs. She gasps lightly, only to moan as he repeats the motion over and over. Her toes curl while shockwaves of pleasure flow through her being, her breath quickening rapidly as he lazily traces circles around the spot that drives her wild.

She is so enraptured by the sensation that she barely notices her lover’s kisses trailing lower, across her stomach and to the area between her legs. She mewls loudly when his mouth replaces his fingers, only for him to hush her with a smile.

“You must not be so loud, Ciaran. Our comrades-in-arms might hear us.”

She finds it in her to glare at him. “You are the one that makes it exceedingly difficult, Artorias.”

He doesn’t even dignify her with a response. Soon, his head is between her legs again and she can only squirm as his busy tongue eagerly laps at her bud. She reaches out to him, using her hands to hold him close. She bites back a cry when a finger works its way inside of her already slick folds, practically clawing at her lover when a second finger joins it inside. She can feel them curling, scraping against a spot deep inside that has her see stars. Her hips jerk and a familiar tension is rising in her stomach, but before she can feel the sweet release she’s craving, she feels him pull back once more.

By now, she practically wants to scream at him. He seems to realize that, but simply wipes his mouth and looks at her. “How do you wish to go about this?”

She understands what he means. Ever since they became intimate, their oddly different physical statures have posed an interesting challenge. She is by no means a small woman herself, standing proudly over six feet tall, but even she is dwarfed by her lover’s nine feet. As such, sleeping together has always required some creativity on both their ends and it seems Artorias has something in mind. Not that she’ll object; she knows him long enough to be aware that he is careful with her.

“I trust you. You know that.”

That is all her lover needs. He gently rolls her onto her stomach and raises her hips. He places one of his hands on her stomach as he pulls the lower part of her body off the bed. Ciaran smiles when she feels him taking a moment to make sure she’s comfortable. Still, as sweet as his caresses are, she has been denied long enough to want a little more and she roughly jerks her hips to indicate so.

Artorias gets the message. She gasps loudly when she can feel her manhood at her entrance and barely suppresses a loud moan when he finally slips inside of her. Her body goes rigid and she can feel how he holds still, giving her a few moments to adjust. She doesn’t need long. She is used to him by now and when he waits just a little too long to her liking, she hisses several threats under her breath.

She hears a deep chuckle rumble in his chest when he obliges. He starts moving in a slow, gentle pace, clearly intent on taking his time. She breathes calmly, simply enjoying the sensation of being full. The familiar pressure inside of her starts to slowly build again and like him, she wants this moment to last. 

She can hear her lover growl as he thrusts into her. His fingers dig into her skin as he forces himself all the way inside, reaching that spot inside of her. It’s clear the separation was hard on him too and her muffled gasps and moans are making it hard for him to go easy. Still, he manages to maintain his composure and carefully moves in and out of her, reading her reactions as he does. She huffs. Ever the knight.

It isn’t long before his slow, deliberate movements are becoming tortuous. Even in her odd position, she tries to rock her hips and entice him to go a little harder and faster. He does not take the bait, instead increasing his grip on her hips and moving more deliberately. Ciaran growls at him. She hates it when he does that, but she knows him long enough to know what to do about this situation.

Trusting in her partner’s ability to hold her hips off the bed, she reaches back between her legs. A soft mewl escapes her lips as she touches herself. Her sounds instantly catch Artorias’s attention. With an irritated growl, he pulls away her hand and she soon finds her own fingers replaced by his. She gasps when he roughly puts his entire length back into her and she knows that at this point, he is no longer going to play nice. Not that she’d have it any other way.

Soon, the world turns to a blur as her lover starts taking her roughly, all sense of self-control melting away. The movements of his manhood and fingers cause pleasure to build up inside her rapidly and she has to bury her face in a nearby pillow to muffle her screams. She claws at the sheets as he hits that spot inside of her over and over. At the same time, his fingers drag over the nub between her legs and her body spasms and jerks at the ever increasing sensations.

Suddenly, she feels a hand on her breast and is pulled back into a sitting position. Soon, she finds her back against his chest and she swears she can hear his heart hammering behind the skin. She looks up at him, her mind too scrambled to even formulate a question. Obviously, she doesn’t have to as he simply grins at her.

“I want to see your face.”

Whatever part of her brain can still process embarrassment causes her to blush. Of course, he wants to see her like this. Naked, sweaty, with her skin flushed and writhing against him, silently begging him for release. How lucky he is that her mind is currently too occupied to think of any fitting retaliation.

Sensing she’s close, Artorias no longer holds back. His movements are fast and frenzied now as he pounds into her, his hands roaming across her breasts and womanhood. Ciaran can feel her lower muscles clenching and her body quaking. She tries her best to hold off just a little longer, but the pressure inside her reaches a boiling point once her lover returns his attention to the nub between her legs and holding back becomes impossible.

Within seconds, she reaches her peak. Her muscles twitch uncontrollably and her vision goes white. She feels how Artorias pulls her closer, bucking into her until he follows her blissful release with his own, growling under his breath as he does. She leans into him contently, reveling into his warmth and nearness as his hands gently stroke her breasts.

Ciaran barely notices when Artorias pulls out of her and lays her on the bed. She’s still gasping for breath as she comes down from her high, her limbs all feeling far too limp to move. As such, she is grateful when her lover collapses beside her and still finds the strength to scoop her up in his arms. 

She presses her face against his large chest, taking in his scent. Right now, she couldn’t care less for the mess between her legs or even if their comrades would walk in and find them in this state, a tangled assortment of limbs and naked body parts that leaves no question about what just transpired here. Damn it all to the Abyss for all she cares at this very moment. Her lover is here with her, warming the otherwise large and lonely bed, and that is all that matters. 

“I missed you.”

He smiles at that, an oddly boyish smile that in no way befits his immense strength and skill as one of Gwyn’s Four Knights. Still, he would not be her dear Artorias without it and she closes her eyes contently as he presses his lips against her forehead. Her lover is home now and even if darkness would consume all the land, nothing could keep her from him.


End file.
